


Enjoltaire Drabbles

by writtenintostars



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bisexual Grantaire, Demisexual Enjolras, I really like these two, M/M, Mostly Fluff, There will be swearing, and kisses, i'm sure at least eponine will appear in these sooner or later, just some drabbles, nsfw at some point, though it may be hard to tell sometimes, with grantaire involved you shouldn't be surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/writtenintostars
Summary: This is just a collection of my drabbles for enjoltaire! They'll be fluffy AU's for the most part :)I'm gonna apologize for chapter titles in advance, because I can't title things well.





	1. Covers and Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Enjolras taking care of his boyfriend, ft. high school. TW for depression I guess- but don't worry, this is probably the saddest ficlet there will be.
> 
> if you hace a request, be sure to head to my tumblr, distgustingly-aesthetic! (it's les mis and voltron tbh) (which is all my ao3 is) (and all i am apparently)

Grantaire heard the door to his bedroom open slightly, followed by light footsteps. He didn’t turn to see, but Grantaire could tell whoever had just entered his room was standing just beyond the doorway.  
A few minutes passed before the person spoke.

“Oh, Grantaire.”

The dark-haired boy turned his head, expecting to see maybe Eponine or maybe even his mom (ha. Just kidding). He grimaced when he saw Enjolras, complete with perfect hair and a backpack slung over his shoulder. Through bleary eyes, Grantaire glanced to the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:48 p.m.

“I-” Grantaire had to swallow, his throat was dry from not talking all day. “I didn’t mean to… I meant to come to school.”  
Enjolras’ brow was furrowed, but his eyes showed he was concerned. He let his bag drop from his shoulder and made his way to Grantaire’s bed.

“Eponine told me you could have… Off days.” he said, sitting on the side of the bed. “Once fourth period rolled around, we- I- started getting pretty worried.” Grantaire groaned, running a hand through his probably unattractive looking hair.

“God, I’m such an asshole.” he looked at Enjolras. “I should have texted you, I just… I haven’t gotten out of bed all day. I… can’t.” His gaze dropped. A cool hand cupped Grantaire’s face, and Enjolras had began rubbing the pad of his thumb on Grantaire’s cheekbone.

“I’m going to get you some water.” Enjolras told him gently and left, quickly returning with a glass. After making sure Grantaire had drunk half of it, Enjolras quietly asked if he could lie down with him. Grantaire lifted up the sheets and covers as a response. Enjolras kicked off his (really nice, like, suede or some shit) shoes and eased himself next to his boyfriend. Enjolras rubbed his hand up down Grantaire’s bicep, then drifted down to grasp his hand.

“I… Is it okay that I’m here?” Enjolras braced himself for the answer, but it wasn’t hard. He wasn’t here for himself. Grantaire met his eyes.

“No.” he said. Enjolras’ eyes flickered away. “Yes. No. I- I don’t know. You’re the last person I want to see me like this, but Enjolras, you’re the only one who could make me feel better.”

There was a moment of silence before Enjolras brought his lips to Grantaire’s forehead.

“I’m here.” he said, peppering kisses on Grantaire’s forehead, cheeks, hairline. Everywhere but his lips- It wasn’t the right time, and they both knew that. “I’m here.” he kept repeating. He felt Grantaire take a shaky breath. “Hey. Have you eaten at all today?” Grantaire shook his head. Enjolras brought the pasta he had brought for lunch out of his backpack.

“You haven’t either?” despite his situation, Grantaire sounded worried.

“I tried to skip fourth period to see you. I got caught, and I was to nervous after that to eat anything.” Grantaire managed a small smile.

“You, Enjolras, tried to skip school?” Enjolras got a strange look under his mess of curls.

“I was worried.” he murmured. “For you, of course.” Grantaire swallowed. Enjolras glanced back up at him. “Here.” he said, bringing a forkful of pasta to Grantaire’s mouth. He gave him a strange look first, but soon didn’t mind as Enjolras fed him. It was nice to be taken care of for once.


	2. Textbooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire walks all the way across campus in the sleet just to return a textbook to Enjolras, who insists on warming him up.
> 
> They're college age in this one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I got the idea from a movie, as suggested.

Grantaire knocked on Enjolras’ door once, then twice. Three times. He had underestimated how cold it was.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing a slightly confused and then shocked Enjolras.

“Grantaire!” he kind of exclaimed. There was an edge to his voice, but not an upset one. A surprised one. “What are you doing?” Grantaire attempted to smile through chattering teeth.

“Your textbook. You said you needed it by tomorrow, so…” he shoved the textbook Enjolras had lent him forward (It was on art history- the one class they had together. Grantaire’s textbook was probably somewhere in his studio, and he hadn’t wanted to waste any time digging through paints and easels to find it). Enjolras slowly took took the large book, looking concerned.

“Ok, you have to come in.” he said suddenly, grabbing Grantaire by the hands as he shut the door behind him. “Did you walk across campus just to get this to me? It’s below 40 degrees, Grantaire, your hands are freezing!”

“I mean, class is tomorrow, I wasn’t sure if you need-” Grantaire’s voice caught in his throat when Enjolras took Grantaire’s hands between his own and began blowing. (Like, with his mouth. Enjolras’ mouth was on Grantaire’s skin, holy f-)

“We have to warm you up.” Enjolras said. Off-guard, Grantaire managed an ‘ok’. “Go sit on my couch, I’m bringing you a blanket.” Grantaire had barely comprehended the situation when Enjolras returned with a blanket and tucked it under Grantaire’s thighs.

“I’d make a fire, but we’re in a dorm room, the fanciest I could do is make ramen you could hold.” Enjolras said. “Do you want me to do that?” Grantaire knew this was probably the best thing to do, so he said yes.

Enjolras lived in a dorm meant for two other people, but they had moved out after graduating. Grantaire had only ever been in this part, the part you could see from the windows. He knew there was a kitchen behind him because he kept hearing Enjolras move around.

 _I’ll never be warm at this point, I’m too nervous now_. Grantaire thought. Why was Enjolras so concerned? It was kind of a stupid decision to walk around three miles in sleet to return a textbook…  
...But if that meant Enjolras warming Grantaire up with his mouth, he wasn’t complaining.

“Here.” Enjolras said, breaking Grantaire out of his thoughts. He handed Grantaire a cup of tea (he should have known Enjolras wouldn’t spend money on cup of noodles. He probably ate rock-hard facts for breakfast.). They sat for awhile, but nothing happened- Grantaire could see his nose was still red (though, thankfully, not dripping.)

“You aren’t getting warm.” Enjolras said when the steam from the teacup was gone, clearly worried.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Grantaire responded. “Honestly, I don’t even feel it.”

“That- That makes me even more worried.” there was a beat. “We could-” Enjolras began. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Grantaire asked. He was curious as to what could make Enjolras change his mind at this point.

“Nothing.” he said quickly.

“Dude. I’ve been at your place for like, 15 minutes. What could you suggest that would be so-”

“It was in a movie someone made me watch.” Enjolras blurted out. “Combeferre, I think. In it, this couple, um… Kissed each other. On their necks and stuff.” Enjolras’ cheeks reddened at the mention of “stuff”, and Grantaire had to blink a couple times. “To warm each other up.” Enjolras clarified. “I’m not just randomly asking to…”

“No, no, of course not.” Grantaire agreed, stammering. You could though. He took a breath. “I mean… If you think it would work…” Grantaire began to feel his heart in his chest. “I don’t want to get sick with a final coming up.” he tried to play it off as cool. (He was not.) (Grantaire was not cool.) (Only temperature wise.) (Which was the problem.)

“Okay.” Enjolras said. “I’ll, um…” he lifted his legs up on the couch and sat on his knees facing Grantaire. “Just… Here, okay?” he said, tracing in fingers down the left side of Grantaire’s neck.

“Yeah.” Grantaire nodded, his voice already sounding strange. He was shaking even more now, but it wasn’t because of the cold.

“Do you mind if I put my hand…” Enjolras slid his palm over Grantaire’s stomach, resting it right in the center. Grantaire felt his breath catch again, and looked at the ceiling.

“Let me just,” Grantaire tilted his head to the right, hopefully giving Enjolras all the space he needed to-

Oh god.

“Ready?” the blonde asked, and Grantaire almost died because he could already feel his breath on his neck. Grantaire nodded. “Okay.”

Enjolras pressed his lips against the skin where Grantaire’s jaw met his ear, something Grantaire was not in any way prepared for. He almost groaned, but bit his tongue- This was embarrassing enough, Enjolras would feel how fast his blood was going at something point. He felt kisses pressing down his jaw, and Grantaire knew he let out a breath when they almost brushed his bottom lip. The kisses traveled back up to where they started, then headed down his neck.  
Enjolras’ lips themselves were soft- Grantaire hated to admit they were what he had imagined they felt like, only more painful. They good kind of pain, the kind you could get addicted to.

“I-” Enjolras pulled away, his eyes still closed. “I’m going to switch sides, I don’t want to leave a mark.”

“K.” Grantaire said, and for a second, he wondered if this was the first time Enjolras had done something like this, because there was no way he hadn’t left a mark. He probably would have said something if Enjolras hadn’t started fucking straddling him.

“Okay?” he asked as he slid his leg over Grantaire’s lap. Grantaire managed to look at him.

“Yeah.” he rasped, and he meant it, 100% this was okay, but it was also 100% not. (He really hoped his pants weren’t as tight as they felt.)  
Enjolras bent his head, and Grantaire realized he wasn’t steady, so he slid his hands over Enjolras’ hips to keep him from falling.  
When he did, Enjolras let out a groan. It was deep, and Grantaire watched his mess of curls dip as Enjolras hid his face. He didn’t acknowledge it, he just pressed his lips to Grantaire’s Adam’s Apple and kept going. Now Grantaire felt like he had a lump in throat, the type you got before you cry.

Crying felt like a valid option right now.

Enjolras was everywhere- Grantaire’s jaw, collarbone, he let out a groan himself when Enjolras bit down on his ear. Grantaire was encouraging it all, twisting so Enjolras could reach wherever he wanted to, moving his hands up and down Enjolras’ legs. Enjolras swirled his tongue between the ridges of Grantaire’s neck for a few more seconds before pulling away for real this time.

“Um.” Enjolras pulled his hands out from behind Grantaire’s back, resting them on his chest instead, which made everything better and worse. “You feel warm now.”

“I- Yep, not cold.” Enjolras had really swollen lips, they were as red as his sweatshirt, and Grantaire couldn’t help but think about how it was because of them that they looked like that.

“You should, I mean… It’s late.” Enjolras climbed off the brunette.

“Right!” Grantaire leaped up as soon as he could, pulling on his ratty converse. “Thank you.” He said. “No! I mean, I’ll- I’ll see you in class.” with that, Grantaire was out the door and back in the cold- But for some reason, he stayed warm the entire walk home.


	3. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things that affect my e/r writing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my updates haven't been the best lately- i've been busy in school coming back from spring break! here's some quick enjoltaire headcanons that have been occupying my thought in class.

~Enjolras can't drive. Or doesn't drive. Grantaire does, and he's almost as careful on the road as he is with his art. Enjolras finds this weirdly attractive (you'll be seeing this in a fic from me soon-ish)

~It took the two FOREVER to say 'i love you', but once they've said it they won't stop

~Enjolras said it first

~Enjolras has noticed that whenever Grantaire paints while listening to Imogen Heap, he needs a hug

~Enjolras wakes Grantaire up when he can't sleep. The idea of Grantaire being there always makes him feel better

~When Enjolras and Grantaire are at meetings, their friends can see Enjolras rubbing his thumb up and down the lifeline on Grantaire's wrist. While Grantaire technically CAN live without Enjolras (though he really, really doesn't want to), he knows that Enjolras is telling him he doesn't have to

~The easiest way to make Grantaire blush is for Enjolras to call him 'Taire

~Because he's an artist, Grantaire's hands are a pretty sensitive part of him. He loves holding hands, and his sensitivity to his hands will translate to Enjolras sp that when Grantaire notices him getting upset, that's the first place he grabs to make sure everything's okay

~Speaking of sensitive parts of Grantaire, his tummy is definitely the most sensitive/erogenous. However, it's also the part of himself he's most self-conscious of

~This makes Enjolras worship Grantaire's tummy even more than he would have

~If Grantaire's fingers even brush the small of Enjolras' back, Enjolras m e l t s. His waist too, though it's not as intense

~Enjolras and Grantaire show a lot of PDA, but not physically like Marius and Cosette do. Sure, they've made out in front of people one or two times. but mostly they do obnoxious things like drinking a milkshake with two straws, ordering for each other's food, and not being able to engage in conversation without bringing the other up

~They hold hands during sex. They also laugh a lot

~It's secretly Enjolras' favorite thing when Grantaire gets a haircut, because it lets him kiss the back of his neck. He does always find himself missing those dark curls though

~Eponine can't talk to Grantaire about Enjolras because R will just grin and won't stop

~The two love those mini powdered donuts only because they love the powder around each other's mouths when they kiss

~Grantaire's instagram is full of pictures of Enjolras

~They have a jar, and every time it's filled to the top with change and five dollar bills, Grantaire takes Enjolras away to a nice hotel or the beach for the weekend

~They both have a weakness for Nutella, and you can find them early in the morning arguing over how it's pronounced ("DO YOU SAY 'NUT' AS 'KNUT' ENJOLRAS?!")

~Basically they love each other and show in as many ways as they can :)


	4. The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras tells Grantaire something he needs to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! I'm sorry i haven't been posting, finals, generic excuses, yada yada yada (all true, and valid excuses though I hope). This chapter's a bit sad (about Grantaire's body image issues if anyone could be triggered by that), I got the idea at the art museum today when I was looking at the sculptures. I hope you enjoy~  
> EDIT: I re-read this and realized from an outside perspective, it could seem like I've glorified eating disorders/body insecurity. The feelings I have so rudely shoved upon this Grantaire are my own; and I am not glorifying something that's affected my own life, I promise. The way I felt one day simply played into enjoltaire.

Grantaire was sad.

His friends knew it. Enjolras knew it. They knew underneath the belly laughs and supportive smiles, Grantaire was just sad. And they were okay with that. He was worth it. It wasn't his fault.

They loved him. But that didn't mean it was easy, especially for Enjolras and Grantaire.

He (Enjolras) knew it was going to be a hard day when Grantaire gave him a small smile and told him he would just be having coffee for breakfast. He knew how Grantaire was feeling when he watched choose the oversize and paint-splattered hoodie for the day. And Enjolras knew how the way Grantaire was feeling would affect his day; unhealthy exercise regimes and no food to replenish him.

Today, Enjolras decided, would not be like that.He combed his blond hair, changed out of his pajamas, and coaxed Grantaire to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Grantaire asked, sounding defeated. Enjolras handed him his shoes.

"The art museum." he said. "It's a forty minute walk, and we can buy a cool umbrella from the gift shop if it rains on the way back." Grantaire dropped the shoes. He shook his head, beginning to walk back towards the bedroom, but Enjolras caught his wrist before he could.

"Please, mon coeur," he murmured, rubbing Grantaire's knuckles. "There's something you need to see."

"I've seen all the exhibits."

"Not well enough, obviously." Grantaire met Enjolras's eyes, wide with worry and sadness. Enjolras didn't deserve to have to deal with... Him. "Okay." he nodded. "I trust you." Enjolras nuzzled Grantaire's neck, then waited before taking his hand once more as they began their walk.

Grantaire was silent through their walk, and when Enjolras showed the security their membership cards.  
Enjolras led Grantaire through the museum for once, stopping to look at Grantaire's favorite painting before they arrived where Enjolras had planned.  
Enjolras walked Grantaire through the exhibit, knowingly putting his hands only where Grantaire wouldn't feel self-conscious, until he found the sculpture he was looking for.

"Look." he said. The sculpture of a man sat hunched, eyes to the ground and nude. All over his body were rolls of skin, skin that the artist would have obviously cherished if it was there. Skin that someone else had cherished all those yeas ago, the way Enjolras did with Grantaire. "This is what you look like." Enjolras felt Grantaire's grip on his hand tighten. "This is the statue of a god, Grantaire. This was everything the people of the world wanted to be back then; and from what I can tell, you look just like him." Grantaire raised his head, glancing once to the statue then back at Enjolras. "Everything they wanted to be, and you fit the description." Enjolras tucked curl behind Grantaire's ear, leaving his hand on his cheek. "You're so beautiful to me Grantaire. And to your friends, inside and out." Grantaire laid his hand on top on Enjolras's. "What society tells you doesn't mean anything." Enjolras was cradling Grantaire's face now. "I love you so much Grantaire. All of you. And I'm not saying that means you'll suddenly feel better, but I'm telling you so you know. I love you. I love your mind, your stomach, your waist, your thighs. You, Grantaire. Beautiful, funny, passionate you."  
Grantaire doesn't say anything, he just pulls Enjolras into a hug, where they stay for long time.  
An hour later, they're walking home under a new umbrella printed with all of Grantaire's favorite flowers.


	5. All We Do is Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I just discovered the 'rich text' option on ao3 so get ready for edited chapter and better paragraphing

“I don’t know, Javert can be a dick sometimes.” Grantaire said, not looking at Enjolras and keeping an eye on the road ahead of him.

“True… But he’s just doing his job. Maybe having some fun with it, but…” Enjolras’ voice trailed off as he watched Grantaire check his mirrors before flashing him a smile that made his stomach do a dance. 

Grantaire wasn’t the most cautious or safe person (save for with his friends and his art), but he was when he driving. At the very least, when he had Enjolras in the car. Much to his dismay, Enjolras found Grantaire driving kinda hot. The way he always drove the speed limit or stopped completely at stop signs. Even if it meant Enjolras wasn’t the source of Grantaire’s attention (which he had, admittedly, become accustomed to since they had started dating), he enjoyed taking drives with him.

Today though, Enjolras found himself craving Grantaire’s attention (craving Grantaire-more than usual), and gingerly slid his palm on the inside of Grantaire’s thigh. He bit back a half-smirk, half-smile when Grantaire’s lips parted slightly to let out a small “ah” sound. In a moment of courage (courage because the two were driving, and because Enjolras had actually no idea what he was doing), Enjolras began rubbing firm circles further up Grantaire’s leg.

“Enjolras…” Grantaire sounded like he was struggling to talk. (He was. Enjolras hardly ever made the first move- Grantaire loved it when he did.) “I can’t-” he shut his mouth quickly, barely keeping in a moan. Enjolras had unbuckled and was leaning over, kissing Grantaire’s neck and licking the shell of his ear (Weird? Yes. But also amazing). His hand was getting dangerously close to Grantaire’s-

“I have to drive.” he finally managed. “I can’t concentrate.” Enjolras had sat back, but was holding one of Grantaire’s hand near his mouth.

“So drive.” he said, his lips brushing the crooks of Grantaire’s fingers.

“Right.” Grantaire said, looking Enjolras and tearing his hand (reluctantly) away to make a turn. “Okay.” he said under his breath, pulling into the lot of a park he went to when he was kid. No one ever came anymore, and he knew it wasn’t visible from the road, especially this late. No 

sooner than when he tore the key out of the ignition, Grantaire had unbuckled and sat on Enjolras’ seat, his knees on either sides of the blonde’s hips. 

“That…” Grantaire leaned forward and began slowly kissing Enjolras everywhere he had previously kissed him, making it as agonizing as possible. “...Was very… Dangerous.” Grantaire glanced up at the other boy, their noses barely touching and his hands on his chest. Enjolras let loose a smile.

“Just think,” he said, using all the energy he had to not just kiss Grantaire then and there, “What you’re telling me by rewarding me.” Grantaire laughed then, and pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ temple as he began unbuttoning his shirt. (Thank god Enjolras had worn a button-up today, Grantaire would have probably gone insane if he hadn’t.) When he reached the third button, he readjusted his gaze and asked Enjolras if this was okay.

“Yes.” Enjolras looked down at him and nodded fast, deciding to feel embarrassed later about being to eager. Grantaire’s eyes glowed, and he couldn’t resist, breaking the otherwise sexy moment to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Dork.” Enjolras said, trying to cover the fact his breath quickened when Grantaire’s fingers returned to his chest. When his shirt was completely open, Grantaire lightly placed his hands on Enjolras’ waist and stared.

“What?” Enjolras asked, twirling a dark curl around his finger. Grantaire shook his head.

“You’re just-um- you’re kind of beautiful Enjolras.” he murmured. Enjolras’ hand drifted from Grantaire’s hair to his chin, beckoning him in for a kiss. Grantaire accepted, closing his eyes so he could pay complete attention to the way Enjolras’ soft lips felt on his slightly chapped ones. Grantaire was always surprised by how Enjolras seemed to channel all his emotion and passion into his kisses. He kissed Grantaire like he wasn’t sure if he ever would again. Grantaire hoped his kisses showed Enjolras the same amount of fervor.

Grantaire smiled into Enjolras’s mouth before he pulled away. Slowly, Grantaire’s kisses made their way down Enjolras’s sternum and came to rest on his nipple. 

Once more, Grantaire glanced up- He wanted to make sure Enjolras was okay with everything. The blonde’s hair was strewed everywhere, and he had began to pant slightly.

“Yes,” he mewled, and it was a sound Grantaire wanted on audio. He turned his attention 

back to his mouth, letting his tongue trail over Enjolras’s nipple and playing with the other between his thumb. Enjolras was moaning now, his hands on Grantaire’s shoulder and head, his own thrown back with a look he knew he’d be embarrassed about later.

Just like that, Grantaire had sat straight up. He buttoned Enjolras’s shirt all the way back to his neck, then smiled mischievously and climbed back in front of the wheel. Enjolras sat there, dazed , before he smiled too.

“Was that my punishment?” he asked, cheeks still pink. He looked ahead as Grantaire started the car.

They had both learned their lessons, and Grantaire held Enjolras’s hand the rest of the drive.


	6. I Would Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU! Established relationship! Happily sad boys!  
> I missed Barricade Day but that's when this is supposed to take place.

     "Enjolras?"

Grantaire raises his head slightly, sleepy and confused when he sees it's still dark.

     "Enjolras, what is it?" Enjolras continues to play with Grantaire's hair before he lays back down next to him.

      "Hey," he says softly, and despite the dark, Grantaire can tell Enjolras's eyes are flashing. He smiles.

      "Hey."

Enjolras takes Grantaire's hand and presses it to his chest.

      "It's that day again."

Enjolras doesn't have to say which day it is- Grantaire remembers it all, the furniture, Gavroche and Eponine, the feeling of Enjolras's palm- more calloused than he thought it would be.

Now Enjolras's palms were softer. Almost as soft as he had imagine more than a century ago.

In response to Enjolras, Grantaire simply nods. But that apparently isn't enough. Enjolras squeezes his hand harder.

     "Did you know I would say yes?" the revolutionary asks. Grantaire lets out a breath.

     "No."

     "Were you scared?" Grantaire tenses.

      "Yes."

Silence.

      "I would have always let you. For selfish reasons. I think i loved you, Grantaire, even then." Grantaire presses a kiss to the blond's collarbone.

     "I... I think I know that." Paint-stained fingers found their way up Enjolras's chin, tugging it down so the two's eyes met. "This guilt Enjolras..." he trailed off. "Go to sleep." he whispered.

     Enjolras obliges. In the morning, he only remembers a kiss from the middle of the night.

 

 

    _"Do you permit it?"_

_Grantaire's hand fits perfectly in Enjolras's. For just an instant, Enjolras is enraged this is the first time, the only time, he will feel this._

_Grantaire's eyes do not leave his, they are filled with so many things- sorrow, relief, sadness. But not regret._

_Perhaps he believes after all._

_Enjolras can't seem to tear his eyes away from Grantaire's, so he doesn't. Enjolras slowly raises the flag of his country above his head, never breaking any form of contact with Grantaire._

_The bullets are what tear Grantaire away from him, and Enjolras watches the man who he never was completely truthful with fall first._

_He hits the floor before Enjolras, who slowly closes his eyes as the flag engulfes them both._


End file.
